


Man, F*ck Rapunzel [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fairytales Lie [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Witch Drake gapes, "It wasrapunzel, it honestly cannot cost that much for some stupid plant. There are like – hundreds of them growing in the Witch Isley's park. I can't –are you telling me you can't afford to pay for some rapunzel?"





	Man, F*ck Rapunzel [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man, F*ck Rapunzel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831302) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Man,%20Fck%20Rapunzel.mp3) | 18:51 | 13.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/The%20Fairytales%20Lie.m4b) | 2:32:02 | 145.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Kingdom Celebration_ from Tangled OST

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
